Nintendo DS
Positive Metacritic Reviews ' *'Neutral Metacritic Reviews ' *'Negative Metacritic Reviews ' *'No Review Listed ' Nintendo DS *'I have no DS, can I still play these games? 'Yes, but compatibility will not be perfect. We recommended DeSmuME or no$gba with no$zoomer, both of which can be found on 4chan's /rs/. Several apps can be found in this threadhttp://forums.ngemu.com/no-gba-discussion/117392-external-programs-no-gba.html, including frontends, skins, and a program to fix the crackling audio in New Super Mario Bros and others. *'I have a DS, now tell me how to pirate! '''You are going to have to buy a flash card. The top of the line is the '''Supercard DSTwo, followed by the Acekard 2i, then finally the Original R4DS only. The Supercard DSTwo intelligently circumvents anti-piracy, and has the best ROM compatibility of anything in the range of flashcarts out there. If you have an R4, it is recommended you use the Wood R4 custom firmware to bump up its compatibility to Acekard 2i levels. Though it is not recommended to buy an R4DS these days, some websellers explicitly state if the R4DS is Wood R4 compatible, making for a cheaper solution than even the Acekard 2i. Another decent choice to consider would be the EZFlash Vi, which is not strictly top of the line but holds a high compatibility standard and is updated fairly frequently enough that becoming a diehard fan of the card itself is not difficult. Plus, the 3-in-1 is something to consider should you be a GBA fan. Don't bother with anything else! **Added note, avoid these flashcarts: M3i Zero (shitty support, DLDI auto-patching doesn't work worth a damn), DSTT (shitty support), CycloDS (overpriced and outdated by DStwo), iEdge (CycloDS clone), iSmart MM (inferior DSTwo imitation), EX4iDS (inferior DSTwo imitation) any R4DS clone such as SDHC, Gold, Ultra, King, III, etc. **'For more detailed information on Homebrew & Flashcards check *here*' *'Notice': DSi and DSi XL have no GBA slot. They also supposedly have more "robust" anti-copyan features; in reality, the most you're going to need to do is update your card's firmware, which will require a couple extra unzips/patches on your part. Please plan accordingly when choosing a handheld. If you plan on playing GBA games on your DSi, buy a Supercard DS2! *For notable upcoming DS games, check this page: *here*. The List THESE GAMES ARE IN ORDER OF GENRE, NOT ALPHABET, REMEMBER THIS WHEN ADDING A GAME. If you would like the games in alphabetical order, simply click the arrow next to'' Title''. Same goes with everything else. Nintendo DSiWare The DSiware has gotten better off since its rough start and there's now some great stuff to check out if you're a DSi user. However, if you don't have one yet, you might consider waiting for the 3DS, which WILL have DSiware on it (in addition to "3DSware"). If you can't wait for that, you might buy an XL for your (grand)parents and play it when they're asleep or not looking. Note: If you're having trouble getting your music creations off of certain apps below, check this handy guide HERE. *Addenum: If you haven't heard the news already, DSi owners, 3DS will allow you transfer most of your DSiware (the stuff that won't has to do with wi-fi, and most DSiware wi-fi games are split in quality, so no big loss). The List Nintendo DS Homebrew Chances are, you're from /v/, you like DS, you have a flashcart. So load up with some homebrew, it can be pretty worth while. The List Category:Seventh Generation Category:Nintendo